Computer predictive models have found applicability in many diverse areas. However, difficulty arises in using predictive models when the training targets are not fully known. A non-limiting example where predictive models encounter unknown targets is when predictive models are to assess whether fraud may have occurred with respect to monetary-related transactions. Current predictive model approaches have difficulty in discerning legitimate monetary-related transactions from fraudulent ones.